The emperors 2nd hand
by RK girl
Summary: AU: Story about a girl who thought that she was the only emperors hand


I walked down the hall to great my master. I knew he was in no mood for failure from anyone. Especially me. I would never fail him. Let other people fail him and die at his hand. I felt my lips twitch at that thought. His hand. Me. There were only two people above me in this universe I thought grimly. My master and his loyal servant, Darth Vader. I have never quite trusted Darth Vader. Something seemed to wrong about him. Ever since he had found out that one of those rebel scum was his son; he seemed fixated with finding him. Pushing my thoughts away, for I had arrived at my destination, I abruptly curtsied and stayed in that position with my head down. To everyone else, I was just another dancing girl with no purpose in life other than to serve the emperor. My master, the emperor commanded me to rise and follow him. I kept my head down and made my posture that of a slave and followed behind him. He led me into his chambers and past his royal guards. When the door slid closed, I quickly kneeled. With no one else around but my master and me, I let my posture go back into its natural form-that of a soldier.   
"What is it?" he asked without preamble.   
"I have just completed my mission. I found through interrogation of one of the rebel commanders that there is another rebel cell on Rego, my master," I reported dutifully.  
"You've done well. Wipe them out."  
"As you wish, my master." I said, pleased with his rare praise.  
At his dismissal, I stood up and glided across the room to the secret passage that led to my room. I reached behind a tapestry and put my hand on a special stone and kept it there for exactly four seconds and let go. A hidden door slid open without a sound. I walked in and the door slid shut behind me. I quickly walked through the hallway to my room without making a sound. Although the walls were thick, I did not want to take a chance at someone hearing anything. My master would be most displeased if someone reported hearing strange noises in the walls.   
When I got to my room, I wasted no time. I quickly got out of the white dress I had been wearing and into a more comfortable bodysuit with long sleeves. I strapped on a gun belt that contained my blaster and a lightsaber. I then took a vibroblade and put it up my left sleeve so that I could have it in my hand with a flip of my wrist. After that, I put on my wrist darts on my other arm. They contained the deadliest of poisons. Within seconds it would kill the intended victim. I then combed out my hair and put it into a tight bun.   
I then left my room heading to an exit where no one was around to notice me coming out of the passageways. Before I exited, though, I double-checked with the force to make sure that there was no one.   
I stepped out of the passageway and sensed, rather than heard, the door slide closed quietly behind me. I had determined it would be best to go to one of my masters more private shuttle bays. On my way to the hangers, no one was around to see me. Even if someone did see I would simply use the force to make him or her forget.   
When I reached the door that would admit me into the hanger, I used the force to flip a switch on the other side of the door so when I walked in, I wouldn't be killed on spot by one of my masters droids. He had them all programmed to kill anyone who entered without having the flip thrown. When I walked in, I noticed that there was only three of the regular ships that where usually dock there. I thought little of it though, figuring that my master had probably sent some of his royal guardsmen out to do some tasks that didn't need my assistance. I quickly choose one of the unmarked shuttles. The particular one that I choose was one of the fastest ships in the universe. Almost no one knew of it for the scientist that designed it died shortly after one of his other projects failed. My master would not tolerate any failure.   
I powered up the shuttle as soon as I got on board and flipped a hidden switch so that when I left, the traffic controllers would see it marked as a cargo ship and let it pass without a thought.   
After I was cleared by flight control, I sent the craft into hyperspace. I had at least an hour before it I would arrive at Rego, so I spent the time practicing with my lightsaber against a remote.   
  
As soon as I arrived at Rego, I transmitted a code that I got out of the rebel commander that I had interrogated identifying me as a rebel smuggler. The rebels quickly did a sensor scan on the shuttle to confirm that. That didn't worry me though, because I knew all it would come with was that it was a typical smuggling ship: an unusual shuttle with many modifications.  
Suddenly a voice came over the com. "Unidentified shuttle, state your name and your cargo."   
I was mildly surprised at the military precision that the control used. He must have been in the Imperial Navy before he deflected. Idiot.  
"Um, this is Restina, and I have two blaster cannons here for you." I said in a voice that suggested that I was a Corellian. I made sure that my voice profile matched that of a lowlife-bored and slack with no precision.  
"You may land on pad eight for unloading."  
"Thanks." I said, inwardly disgusted by their lack of security.  
As soon as I was done with the landing process, I hurried down the ramp. I walked toward the person in charge of the unloading as if to give instructions before he started. Thanks to a little force persuasion, no one took any notice of the extra weapons I had on.   
As I approached I said, "Do you want me to help with the unloading?"  
He looked at me doubtfully and said, "No thanks. We got it from here. Should we be aware of any special modifications on your ship?"  
"No." I said. "Only if you flip the switch on the ramp. That activates the   
anti-theft program."  
"Okay" he replied.   
As he turned away to instruct the unloading crew, I stuck a vibroblade in his chest. He went down without a sound. When that was done, I pulled out my blaster from my gun belt. I took out the two guards first, then a Bothan scum who attempted to reach the alarm. I then turned to the unloading crew before they could even register what was happening and shot them each once in the head. Everyone was dead within a minute and only no one even had time to try to get a shot off in my direction.   
I did a quick scan of the area with the force to confirm that everyone was dead. I then put back the blaster in it's holster and my vibroblade black up my sleeve. I wanted to get to the control room as fast as I could and I couldn't afford anyone stopping me. I walked down the halls, letting the force shield me from anyone's notice. No one gave me a second glance.   
I walked steadily into the control room when I got there and scanned the room with the force. There were twelve people in the room, so I used my wrist darts to kill the first six before anyone had time to react as I walked through the doors. Then I ducked as a rebel attempted to shoot me. I grew even more disgusted when I saw it was only a stun blast.   
I then drew my lightsaber. I immediately cut down two of them who were trying to rush me with vibroblades. Another rebel tried to shot me, this time with the blaster at kill. Instead of ducking, as I had done earlier, I moved my red blade of the lightsaber to intercept it and send it back to the rebel. He died a quick and relatively painless death. The last three of the rebels were crowded together, trying to open the door on the other side of the room. I had already used the force to melt the controls so it was useless. In less then a second, I powered down my lightsaber, put it back on me gun belt, and took out my blaster. I then quickly shot them each once in the head. The whole fight had taken place in less then two minutes.   
With the rebels dead, I went to a control board, sliced into the files, downloaded anything I thought might be useful to a datapad, and set the self-destruct at one minute. I made sure that it was on a silent countdown so none of the rebels would notice it until it was too late.  
With that I set off at a quick pace to my ship. Again, no one noticed me as I walked back. When I got to the hanger, I jammed the doors, so no one would be able to get in.   
I had twenty seconds to lift off. I ran to my ship, using the force to flip the switch that would allow me on the shuttle as I ran. When I got into the pilots chair, I had twelve seconds. I hurried to get the ship into the air, abandoning the preflight checklist and lifted out the hanger with seconds to spare. I just barely cleared the blast zone when the whole base blew up.  
  
  
  



End file.
